


Dazed Sundays

by eremin



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Sitting In Lap, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sunday afternoons, when they've no swimming practice to go to and the air is still and warm, the day is theirs to waste away, and Rin likes to stay indoors with the curtains drawn and the air con blasting. He feels lazy and relaxed on those kind of days; dazed and drained from a week of overexertion and rage. </p>
<p>Aiichirou takes those days to study, needing all the help he can get as he struggles through his English coursework. Rin helps.</p>
<p>innocent!nitori and aroused!rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed Sundays

On Sunday afternoons, when they've no swimming practice to go to and the air is still and warm, the day is theirs to waste away, and Rin likes to stay indoors with the curtains drawn and the air con blasting. He feels lazy and relaxed on those kind of days; dazed and drained from a week of overexertion and rage. 

Aiichirou takes those days to study, needing all the help he can get as he struggles through his English coursework. Rin helps.

“ _Light of my life, fire of my loins, my sin, my soul,_ ” Ai read from the book laid open on the bed in front of him. 

Rin smiled at Ai’s thick Japanese accent. He was sat criss-cross on the bottom bunk, and had his arms hugging loosely around the small body sat in his lap, grasping his shins and pulling him in close. He buried his nose in the crook of Ai’s neck, where his hairline ended, and inhaled deep. He loved Ai’s scent, clean and sweet but with a sensual musk of boy sweat. 

“ _Lolita; the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the…_ ” Ai paused at a word he didn’t recognize, bringing his finger up to point at it- this is what Rin was for. 

“ _Palate,_ ” Rin read for him.

“ _-palate to tap at three, on the teeth. Lo-li-ta._ ” 

Rin began to grow distracted as he nuzzled his nose at the back of Aiichirou’s neck, right where it met his shirt. If there’s one thing that turns Rin on the most, it’s a person’s smell. He remembered how sharks could smell blood diluted one to one million parts. 

Rin thought of the times he had been in the room alone, tangled in Ai’s blankets with his his hand down his pants and his nose buried in one of Ai’s dirty shirts. 

“ _She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four-foot-ten in one sock,_ ” Ai continued reading, as best he could, brow furrowed in concentration, “ _She was Dolly at school. She was... Dolores?_ "

" _Yup._ "

" _Dolores on the dotted line._ ”

Ai stretched his neck to the side as he read, completely oblivious to how much he was tempting Rin with his scent, with the exposure of skin, with his voice. And then he wriggled his hips a bit to get comfortable, and his bum accidentally ground against Rin’s already hardening groin.

“ _But in my arms, she was always Lolita._ ”

Rin couldn't take it anymore. All at once, he brought his hand up to push Ai’s hair back off his forehead, pulling the boy’s head back towards him and sinking his teeth gently into the side of his neck. Ai gasped as the pleasure of the bite went straight to his groin.

 

The smaller boy whined, letting the book sit forgotten as he writhed in Rin's lap, already hard just from Rin’s mouth on his neck. His moans and groans encouraged Rin to continue stroking the fine strands back with nimble fingers as he sucked, nibbled, and kissed the side of his roommate's neck. 

Because of his inexperience, Ai was very sensitive, reacting to even the smallest of touches as if they were heavy stimulation. Rin knew, and decided to take advantage of it by teasing the boy with stimulation all over his body.

Ai's arms were stiff at his sides, fingers gripped tight on to the hem of Rin's gym shorts where they hitched up to the tops of his thighs. With the fingers that weren't tangled in Ai’s hair, Rin tickled up the smaller boy's leg, to his inner thigh, where he scratched long pink lines into the soft, hairless, snow white skin.

" _Ahh-_ mmn, _Senpai!_ " Aiichirou was a hypersensitive mess of gasps and moans, his wriggling body on fire as Rin continued on his neck and inner thighs.

Rin kissed his way up to Ai's ear, where he gently mouthed at and licked the outside. Then the younger boy took initiative and turned his face to meet Rin's lips in a quick chaste kiss. Rin chuckled before diving in for a deeper kiss, this time open mouthed, his tongue teasing Ai's lower lip.

Ai broke the kiss with a gasp when he felt Rin's hands both swiftly slide into his shirt and thumb at his nipples, before pinching them gently. Ai, with his eyes still closed and mouth still opened, ground his ass down against Rin's hard cock.

" _Oh, fuck,_ " Rin whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead onto Ai's shoulder. He tried to gather his composure and self-control, knowing that if he didn't, he would easily lose himself and hurt the tiny boy in his lap.

Whilst still rubbing and pinching at the other boys nipples, Rin scratched down his chest, sliding down his slightly sweating tummy, grabbed tight onto his hips, and finally, lightly palmed at Ai's hard little cock through the fabric of his shorts.

As soon as he felt Rin's strong hand pressing at his crotch, Ai couldn't hold it back anymore, and he began moaning between sharp intakes of breath.

" _Ohh, ahh, Matsuoka-senpai, yes, yes, mmnhh, oh my g- fwahh!_ "

Ai's back was arched, pressed into Rin's front, and his hands were still grasping the fabric of his shorts. He laid his head back against Rin's shoulder to steady himself, moaning directly into the red head's ear. 

With the combination of Ai's filthy moans, breathy pants, and the wriggling of his tiny bottom in his lap, Rin could feel his self-control slowly dissolving right before his eyes. He tried grasping Ai's hips to hold him still for a moment to breathe, but it only made the little boy grind down harder. When one particularly high pitched moan made Ai's pubescent voice break, Rin just lost it.

With a deep, guttural growl, Rin grabbed and threw the kid against the mattress, straddling over his much smaller body. Ai opened one eye to look up at Rin, who had never before seen the smaller boy looking so fucking wrecked - his normally tidy silver hair was a mess, sweaty and pushed up in different directions, as was his shirt; he was deeply blushing and his nervous eyes were half lidded; his lips were rosepetal red, swollen and parted, shiny with spit.

Rin was going mad, this kid was just too hot for his own good. He swiftly pulled Aiichirou's shirt over his head.

Rin was losing it, ravishing Ai's neck, biting his collarbone. Ai layed there, arching his back as Rin removed his own shirt and pants before pressing their bare torsos together and kissing deep and desperate. Rin ran his hands all over the little boy’s chest, down his sides, and across his tummy whilst yanking his shorts off with his toes. Rin positioned his covered hardness onto Ai's, grinding down on it hard enough to make Ai moan. Then he broke the kiss to slide his sweat-slicked body down, licking down Ai’s neck and sucking bruises all over his chest, making him gasp and fist his hands into the blankets.

Rin licked his way lower, spreading Aiichirou's thighs and holding them open; and whoa, they're slim enough to completely fit in Rin's hands as he held them apart. He nuzzled his face into Ai's boxers, feeling the hardness against his cheek, getting drunk off the smell whilst his nails dug at the boy’s thighs, surely leaving a mark. 

Aiichirou cried out, half in pleasure and half in pain, biting on his knuckles, as Rin took off his boxers and licked the head of his dick once, before rubbing the tip and the frenum with his fingertips and mouthing at his inner thighs. Then he put the boy’s still undeveloped cock in his mouth, sucking hard whilst cradling his balls in his hand. Ai asked for Rin to please take off his boxers too, and Rin laughed, because he was enjoying pleasing Aiichirou so much that he forgot about himself. He took it off and aligned their dicks, bringing one of Ai's hands down, lacing their fingers together so they were both wrapped around both dicks, before going up to suck on the smaller boys neck as he thrust into their hands.

As Rin thrust into their tight hands, Ai moaned and whined so loud that Rin needed to silence it with a kiss. Ai had never felt so many sensations all at once and he was feeling almost over-simulated, sometimes forgetting to breathe. He placed his free hand on Rin's chest, spreading his legs wide and bringing his knees up high. Rin threaded his free hand through Ai's hair as he sped his thrusts. 

Ai had tears pouring out from his eyes from the intensity, his chest heaving up and down and he let out a breathless, silent shout as he came, shooting onto Rin's chest before going limp. Rin swiftly pumped his dick, biting back moans as he came onto Ai's madly blushing face; the boy cringed and wiped it off with his crumpled shirt.

Rin collapsed beside his exhausted roomate, gently kissing the bite mark he'd made on his warm, red shoulder.

Through heavy breaths, Ai whispered, " _studying with you is distracting, Senpai._ "


End file.
